Juegos de Poder (Musica de Sangre y Dinero 1)
by Platinum-knigh-moe
Summary: El fanfic esta ambientado en un AU que es basicamente lo mas apegado que puse a la epoca actual, pero igual se tratara de conservar todos los datos, tradiciones y personajes, obviamente habra cambios pero espero que disfruten la historia.
1. Introduccion

En el tranquilo y algo hostil pais de los Estados Unidos de America, donde la estabilidad economica puede durar decadas y la crisis una vida entera, donde restros de un poder oculto surgen de los rincones mas alejados. La tierra del norte, Alaska, esta situado al frontera de otros paises, hay una frontera que protege de fuerzas extranjeras y poderosas.

En este escenario, el Gobernador Stark y su familia, se encuentran en el centro de un conflicto que desatara todas las paciones, desde las mejores hasta las mas terribles, todo para ganar el mas pelirgroso de los juegos, el Juego del Poder.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Bran

**Hola y bienvenidos al primer capítulo del fanfic, como mencione, la trama primordial (entiéndase conflictos adaptados), nombres de los personajes, no son míos, pertenecen a George R. , simplemente he cambiado algunas cosas para ajustarlas a la historia, solo es por diversión, no intento hacer plagio, Disfrútelo**

 **—-**

El día había amanecido fresco y despejado, con un cierto tan frio que marcaba el fin de los días soleados. Los hombres Stark se pusieron en marcha con el reloj para la ejecución del hombre condenado a muerte. Eran veinte hombres en total - contando a todos los Stark y los guardias de seguridad - y el caminaba entre ellos, nervioso y emocionado. Finalmente lo consideraban con la suficiente edad para acompañar a su padre y sus hermanos a presenciar que se cumpliesen las leyes al pie de la letra. Era el quinto mes soleado y el dieciseisavo año de su vida.

Habían sacado al hombre de la prisión del estado. Robb creía que se trataba de un inmigrante que se había puesto a trabajar como soldado en el ejército ¨del otro lado de la frontera¨, al servicio de Mance Rayder, ¨el Presidente del otro lado de la barda¨. A Bran se le ponía la carne de gallina solo con pensarlo. Recordaba muy bien las historias de la vieja Tata - la niñera de toda su familia desde hacía años - le había contado junto a la chimenea. Los inmigrantes eran crueles, les decía, esclavistas, asesinos y ladrones.

Pero el hombre que vieron atado de pies y manos, esperando la justicia de la ley, era viejo y huesudo, un poco más alto que Robb. Vestía todo de negro, como uno de los guardias de la frontera, aunque las ropas que llevaba estaban sucias y rasgadas.

Cuando su padre hizo que trajeran al hombre atado y lo trajeran frente a él. Robb y Jon permanecieron en sus lugares, sin moverse, , muy quietos y erguidos, mientras que Bran, intentaba aparentar que tenía más de dieciséis años y que no era la primera vez que vería algo así. Una brisa ligera soplo fuera de la prisión, haciendo que ondeara la bandera que se encontraba en el hasta afuera del edificio, la bandera pertenecía al estado, el lema ¨Se acerca el invierno¨

El padre de Bran se erguía solemnemente, con su cabello castaño bien peinado. Llevaba una barba muy corta, salpicada de canas, que le hacían aparentar más de los cuarenta y seis años que tenía. Aquel día tenía una expresión adusta y no se parecía en nada al hombre que todas las noches se sentaba junto al fuego y hablaba con voz suave de cuentos de hadas y leyendas del lugar. Bran pensó que se había quitado la cara de padre y se había puesto la del gobernador Stark, líder de Alaska.

En aquella mañana fría hubo preguntas y respuestas, pero más adelante Bran no recordaría gran cosa de lo que allí se había dicho. Al final el señor padre dio una orden, y dos de los guardias arrastraron al hombre harapiento hasta la silla eléctrica que se encontraba en la habitación de enfrente, que permitía ver lo que había en su interior por un vidrio transparente. El Señor Stark se le acerco.

Su padre se quitó los guantes y se los tendió Jory Cassel, jefe de la guardia; miro al hombre que estaba sentado y dijo - En nombre de Los Estados Unidos de América, el Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Robert Baratheon y por orden del gobernador Eddark Stark, te sentencio a muerte - . Alzo su mano, llevándola al interruptor - mantente tranquilo Bran - le dijo Jon Snow a Bran, su medio hermano, acercándose a el - y no apartes la mirada, tu padre lo notara si lo haces - . Bran se mantuvo quieto y no aparto la mirada.

Su padre, bajo la palanca que encendía la silla eléctrica, firme y seguro. En la silla, el hombre comenzó a retorcerse y moverse a causa de las fuertes descargas eléctricas que estaba recibiendo; solamente pasaron unos minutos hasta que el señor Stark bajo el interruptor y el cuerpo del hombre yacía inerte en la silla, frente a los ojos de Theon. Theon era un joven de diecinueve años, flaco y moreno, que se divertía con cualquier cosa, se hecho a reír.

\- imbécil - murmuro Jon, en voz baja para que Theon no escuchara el comentario. Puso una mano en el hombro de Bran, que alzo la vista hacia su medio hermano y le dijo con solemnidad - lo has hecho muy bien

Jon tenía veinticuatro años, y ya había presenciado muchas veces la justicia. Durante el largo camino de regreso a la residencia del gobernador, parecía hacer más frio, aunque el viento ya había cesado y el sol brillaba alto en el cielo. Bran estaba sentado junto a sus hermanos en la limusina. - el desertor murió como un valiente - dijo Robb. Era fuerte y corpulento, tenía la piel clara de su madre, y también el pelo castaño rojizo y los ojos azules de la familia Tully de Minnesota - al menos tenía coraje

\- no - dijo Jon Snow con voz tranquila - eso no era coraje, estaba muerto de miedo, se le veía en los ojos.

Los ojos de Jon eran de un gris tan oscuro, que casi parecían negros, y se fijaban en todo, tenía más o menos la edad de Robb, pero no se parecían en nada. Jon era esbelto, y Robb musculoso, él era moreno y Robb rubio; era ágil y ligero, mientras que Robb era fuerte y rápido.

Bran se encontraba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que su padre llevaba tiempo hablándole, hasta que salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a la voz que le llamaba - ¿te encuentras bien Bran? - pregunto su padre con tono que no carecía de dulzura, - si padre - le dijo Bran - Robb dice que el hombre que sentenciaste murió como un valiente, pero Jon opina que tenía miedo

\- ¿y a ti que te parece? - pregunto su padre - ¿Un hombre puede ser valiente cuando tiene miedo? - pregunto Bran después de meditar un distante - es el único momento en que puede ser valiente - dijo su padre - ¿comprendes por qué lo hice?

\- ¨era un maleante - dijo Bran - secuestraba mujeres y las vendía al otro lado de la frontera - dijo Bran sin titubear - la vieja Tata te ha estado contando historias otra vez - dijo su señor padre con una sonrisa - la verdad es que ese hombre rompió la ley, abandono la guardia fronteriza, pero no entendiste la pregunta, no te pregunto por qué el hombre debía morir, sino porque tenía que ajusticiarlo yo en persona -, Bran negó con la cabeza.

\- Algún día, Bran, tendrás un puesto importante en el gobierno y también te corresponderá hacer justicia. Cuando llegue ese día, no te resultara grato, pero no debes apartar la vista. El gobernante que se esconde tras ejecutores a sueldo olvida pronto lo que es la muerte

En aquel momento, Jon llamo para que voltearan a ver lo que se veía por la ventana, estaban pasando por las calles más cercanas a su hogar, y vieron una caja de cartón que se movía y agitaba fuertemente

\- Padre, Bran, miren, deprisa, miren lo que ha encontrado Robb - el auto donde iban todos se detuvo cercas de donde estaba ubicada la caja - ¿algún problema señor? - pregunto el jefe de seguridad de la guardia. - no me cabe duda - respondió su padre - venga, vamos a ver que han visto mis hijos esta vez

Al detenerse completamente el auto, todos bajaron, curiosos de ver que era lo que habían observado moverse. Las últimas nevadas habían dejado secuelas y aún quedaba nieve en las calles, Robb se inclinó para poder observar mejor. Se veía que acunaba algo en los brazos y los dos chicos hablaban emocionados.

Los presentes avanzaron con cautela y cuidado. Jory Cassel y Theon Greyjoy fueron los primeros en llegar junto a los chicos. Greyjoy reía mientras se acercaba a los chicos. Bran escucho su exclamación ahogada.

\- Dios mío - se le escapó a Theon, mientras trataba de calmarse y sacar el revolver que siempre guardaba en su saco

\- aléjate de eso Robb- grito Jory, quien ya había sacado su revólver y se encontraba preparado para disparar en cualquier momento

\- no puede hacerte daño Jory - dijo Robb con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la vista del bulto que llevaba en sus brazos - está muerta

Para entonces, Bran ya estaba consumido por la curiosidad, habría corrido de ser posible, pero su padre lo detuvo y le hiso acercarse lentamente. Jon, Jory y Theon ya se habían acercado también

\- pero qué diablos, ¿qué es eso? - pregunto Theon

\- un lobo - dijo Robb

\- un monstruo - replico Theon - que tamaño

El corazón de Bran latía a toda velocidad. Avanzo por un lado de los guardias para acercarse rápidamente a su hermano. Había una forma muerta, enorme y oscura, semienterrada en la nieve manchada de sangre. El tupido pelaje gris estaba lleno de cristales de hielo y el hedor a putrefacción lo envolvía como el perfume a una mujer.

\- no es ningún monstruo - replico Robb - es una hembra de lobo, es más grande y peludo que los perros normales

\- hace años que no se ven lobos rondando cercas de la ciudad - dijo Theon

\- pues ahora estoy viendo uno - replico Jon

Bran consiguió apartar los ojos del lobo. Solamente en aquel momento noto el bulto en los brazos de Robb. Dejo escapar un grito de emoción y se acercó. El cachorro no era más que una bolita de pelaje gris negruzco; todavía no había abierto los ojos. Hociqueaba a ciegas contra el pecho de Robb, buscando legre entre los pliegues de su ropa, sin dejar de gimotear. Bran extendió la mano titubeante.

\- vamos - le dijo Robb - tócalo, no pasa nada

Bran se sentó en la nieve y apretó el cachorro contra el rostro. Tenía el pelaje suave y cálido que le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- lobos salvajes después de tantos años en la ciudad - murmuro Hullen, el segundo al mando - esto no me gusta

\- es una señal - dijo Jory

\- no es más que un animal muerto, Jory – dijo el gobernador con el ceño fruncido. Parecía preocupado. La nieve crujió bajo sus zapatos cuando camino en torno al cuerpo - ¿Qué la mato?

\- Tiene algo en la garganta – señalo Robb, orgulloso de haber dado con la respuesta aun antes de que su padre formulara la pregunta – ahí, justo debajo de la mandíbula

Su padre se arrodillo y palpo bajo la cabeza de la bestia. Dio un tirón, y alzo el objeto para que los demás lo vieran. Era un fragmento de dos palmos de asta de venado, ya sin puntas, empapado de sangre.

Se hizo un silencio repentino en el grupo. Los hombres contemplaron el asta, intranquilos, y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Incluso Bran se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo, aunque no comprendía el porqué.

\- es increíble que viviera lo suficiente para parir – dijo su padre mientras tiraba a un lado el asta y se limpiaba las manos con algo de nieve. Su voz rompió el hechizo.

\- quizá no vivió tanto – dijo Jory – creo que…a lo mejor ya estaba muerta cuando nacieron los cachorros

\- nacidos de la muerte – intervino otro de los guardaespaldas- peor suerte aun

\- no importa – dijo Hullen – pronto estarán muertos ellos también, joven Bran, deja a la cosa ahí para que muera del invierno

\- ¡No! – exclamo Bran con ferocidad, el animalito se había aprendido contra el como si pudiera ori y comprender - ¡es mío!

\- alguien vaya a conseguir jaulas – ordeno Robb – nos quedaremos con los cachorros

\- es imposible chico – dijo Harwin, otro de los guardaespaldas, de los más jóvenes – les haríamos más un favor matándolos

\- la perra del señor Rodrick pario otra vez la semana pasada – dijo Robb, que se resistía a dejar a los cachorros, testarudo –fue una camada pequeña, tendrá leche de sobra

\- señor gobernador – intervino Jon. Era extraño que se refiriera a su padrino de forma tan formal – hay cinco cachorros – siguió – tres machos y dos hembras

\- ¿y que, Jon?

\- tienes 5 hijos, tres chicos y dos chicas, los lobos siempre han sido el animal favorito de su familia desde siempre, así que estos cachorros están destinados para sus hijos gobernador

Bran vio la cambiada expresión de su padre, vio las miradas que intercambiaban los hombres. En aquel momento quiso a Jon con todo su corazón, pese a sus trece años, comprendió lo que su ¨primo¨ había hecho.

\- ¿no quieres un cachorro para ti Jon? – pregunto con voz amable su padre.

\- los lobos son los animales favoritos de su familia, yo no llevo sangre de su familia

Robb se apresuró a romper el silencio que reinaba.

\- yo alimentare al mío en persona padre – prometió – serviré en un biberón leche caliente y se lo daré como si fuera un bebe

\- ¡yo también! – se apresuró a decir bran

\- resulta fácil decirlo, pero verán que hacerlo no lo es tanto – dijo su padre después de estudiar larga y atentamente a sus hijos – no dejare que contraten a nadie para que los cuiden por ustedes, si quieren esos cachorros serán su responsabilidad ¿entendido? – bran asintió a toda prisa – también tendrán que entrenarlos – siguió su padre – es imperativo que lo hagan, son lobos, no perros comunes, un lobo podría matar a una persona si quisiera, ¿seguros que quieren esa responsabilidad?

\- si padre – dijo bran

\- si – asintió Robb

\- entonces se los pueden quedar. Jory, Desmond, recojan al resto de los cachorros, ya es hora de volver a casa

Solo cuando pusieron en marcha nuevamente los vehículos Bran se permitió disfrutar el dulce sabor de la victoria. Estaban cruzando un puente cuando Jon pidió que detuvieran el auto y se bajo

\- ¿Qué pasa Jon? – pregunto el gobernador

\- ¿no lo oyen? – se quedó parado un momento y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el cadáver de la loba, después de unos momentos regreso con un pequeño bulto peludo en brazos – este debió alejarse de los demás

Tenía el pelaje blanco, mientras que los otros cachorros tenían el pelaje gris, sus ojos eran rojos

\- un albino – dijo Theon Greyjoy, burlón – este morirá antes que los demás

\- no Greygoy – dijo Jon lanzando una mirada helida al pupilo de su padrino – este es mío


End file.
